The Rise to the Fall
by MyComaisWhite
Summary: There are always two sides to a story, and every story has a past. Note: Not for all Legend of Zelda fans! ***Mature Content!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The organ's keys are smooth and cold beneath my fingers, responding to my slightest touch, her sound encompasses me, filling my heart with warm numbing sorrow. How did it come to this? It should be ending differently! If only I had been there sooner... If only. Narrowing my eyes, I swallow the lump in my throat, and look at my reflection staring back at me in the polished brass of the organ pipes. My hair long and red, unkempt and wild. How long has it been? Months? Years? I couldn't remember how long my eyes had been sunken and surrounded with these dark, exhausted circles. My skin, once dark and striking, now calloused and rough, this stress and weight had done a number on me. I heave a heavy sigh as I move my gaze to the empty space above my shoulder, my frown deepens as my eyes slowly flutter closed. I feel my self drifting slowly to the land of dreams. There is no escaping it, even there, I will find no rest.

* * *

Today is going to go splendidly I think to myself. I stare at my reflection in the mirror, my slender and pale figure dressed to impress. My long ruby hair styled and perfect, my odd golden eyes are piercing and out of place in Castle Town. I shake my head, attempting to clear doubts from my mind. "You've worked for this for so long, you deserve this." I whisper to myself, a hint of doubt in my voice.

I attempt to straighten my dress a bit more. It's not every day that a mere merchant such as myself finds favor with the Royal Family.

I rush down the stairs and towards the door, stumbling over a stack of books and papers. A few of the papers crumple as I step on them. Hurriedly, I bend down to assess the damage. "Looks like I'll have to transcribe you onto another sheet." A faint smile spreading across my lips, as I look from my hand written music notes, to my organ. Nothing was more fulfilling than composing pieces of my own on my beloved instrument. Smiling to myself, I place the papers on the table and rush outside. I take a sharp turn around the side of my home, almost losing my footing. Coming to a stop in front of the stable, I gently caress the beautiful, dark coats of my horses' necks before checking my merchandise. Climbing into the coach seat, I gaze at the large, elegant Hyrule Castle in the distance. I smile triumphantly, today is the day. Today my business will come to full bloom!

Trying to mask my nervousness, I hum my favorite song to myself as I follow the guards into the grand structure that is Hyrule Castle, home of Zelda, the people's beloved princess. I had never been inside the palace before this. I gazed around the throne room, my eyes absorbing every detail, from the perfectly symmetrical pillars, the spotlessly polished marble floor, to the gorgeous and breath taking statue of the three goddess, Din, Nayru, Farore.

Finally, my eyes land upon Zelda herself. Her long aesthetic brunette hair accenting her flawless porcelain skin and stormy blue eyes. Curtsying I drop my eyes to the floor, focusing on the crimson red carpet in a vain attempt to vanquish my doubt. At last she speaks, her voice like that of an archangel, "I've heard much in your favor, Qira."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

My wallet heavy, the blue sky expanding forever in front of me, the cool breeze combing his fingers through my hair, it were as though the land itself was singing. However, something seemed tense, as though the land were hiding a deep pain.

Shielding my eyes with a hand, I look towards the sun, high in the sky. I should arrive at my destination before nightfall.

The sun beats down my shoulders, the heat is excruciating, which is rather surprising for this forested region of Hyrule. For the sake of the horses, I lead them to the side of a river. As they drink and eat contently, I remove my shoes, testing the water with my small slender feet. The water laps at my feet, it's cool, gentle touch is a relief. I remove my dress, casting it onto the grass and sink into the water, heaving a sigh of satisfaction. My encounter with the princess had gone better than I could have ever dreamt. Though, something she said kept ringing in my ears. There's no way, both my parents are Hylian! I muttered to myself, my heart pounding in my chest like thunder during a lightning storm.

I gaze into the water, my eyes widen as I began to realize. You're rather pale for a Gerudo the princess had said off offhandedly. There was no denying as I stated into the reflection staring back at me. Those eyes, those were not the eyes of a Hylian.

Sweat dripping down my face, my breath coming in ragged gasps of exhaustion. I sit on the desert sand and look up at the sky. The sun is particularly ruthless today, more than usual. I remove my canteen from my belt and take a long deep drink. Slightly disappointed I scowl at the canteen, "Warm water.." I mutter to myself with a sigh "however water is water. I can't complain." Standing back up, I return to practicing my fighting techniques.

Soft footsteps approach from behind and come to a stop at the entrance of the desert courtyard. "Yes, Nabooru?" I say without stopping my routine. "Ganondorf, we need to decide how to approach the situation with the Hylians." Nabooru states, her voice like gemstones, beautiful but cold. "Relations are quickly deteriorating." Sighing, I stop and turn to face her, "We need to find a middle ground and attempt to create a peace treaty." Wiping the sweat from my brow, "Perhaps even merge with them. At this rate we're facing an all out war." My voice growing grim.

Pushing past her, I make my way through the entryway, pushing aside the dusty red curtain, tattered by the area's sandstorms.

Exhausted, I slouch forward, watching my feet as I walk through the fortress, this situation with the Hylians feels so bleak and hopeless I think to myself as I make my way to my room. I drag a hand along the wall as I slowly drag myself to my quarters. The reinforced sandstone is cool and smooth beneath my fingertips. I wander the winding hallways contemplating what to do. Attempting to find a solution whilst exhausted, will benefit no one, I silently scold myself. At last, I reach the large dark wooden doors of my room, slowly I open the doors, the creaking is the only sound to be heard as I enter my dimly candle lit room. I collapse on my massive bed and stare at the ceiling. What little light there is dancing like pixies on the walls and ceiling as I roll onto my side, the deep red satin sheets and blankets beneath me reminding me of how exhausted I was. My eyes, heavy with sleep, wander to a painting of the Goddess of the Sand before dropping completely closed.

* * *

The sun had just began to set as I entered Ordon, a small village with lovely scenery, spectacular pastures, and plenty of men and women to sell my merchandise to. Upon seeing my arrival, the mayor quickly rushes over, "Welcome back, Qira..." Was that hesitation in his voice, or could I just be imagining it? "It's always a pleasure." I reply, keeping my voice pleasant and forcing a smile.

Making my way to the inn, I take a few moments to take in the quiet and peaceful atmosphere. The relaxing sound of the stream, the wind playing in the tree branches, the frogs croaking and the Owls calling, smiling as I am reminded why I love doing business here. Ordon is the opposite of Castle Town, no busy streets, life is slower here. It's as though everyone is just enjoying life.

I chuckle slightly as I pull up to the inn, the sound of laughter, music and socializing filling my ears. As I open the oak door, everything grows quiet, the villagers stare at me for a moment, it seems to last for an eternity, until a drunk yells, "Is that a Gerudo?!" The innkeeper laughs and says, "That's Qira, the traveling merchant." With that the customers resume their drunken evening, paying little to no attention to me. The innkeeper makes her way over to me, her thick curvy body practically bouncing as she walks, a grin shining from ear to ear.

At last she reaches my side a embraces me in a bear hug, "Anna! I can't breathe!" "My voice muffled in her bosom. After a moment she lets me go, "Well, what did you expect after being gone for almost a year!" Anna frowns and she takes in my appearance. "You look like a twig! This won't do!" She forces me into a seat at the bar and begins to pile food in front of me. "While you're eating, tell me, did you finally meet the princess?"

I bite my lip and clench my fists on my lap, "Yes and it was wonderful..." I pause my voice shaking.

"What's wrong, honey?" Her concern written as bright as day on her face.

"I'm not who I thought I was, Anna!" A tear rolls down my cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

With a loud crack, my head began to throb, yelping in pain, I look up from my lap, "Stop feeling sorry for yourself!" Anna scolded, a pan in her hand, "So what if you aren't full Hylian! You're still Qira..." She paused, smiling, "you're still my best friend."

My heart seemed to melt as she said this. Smiling slightly, I whisper, "thank you, for not abandoning me like..." I trail off suddenly feeling dizzy. Instinctively I reach a hand up to my head, why are my fingers warm and sticky, she's not that strong. I look at my hand, it was covered with dark, warm blood. Anna shrieks in terror as I fall from the stool, onto the floor, everything slowly drifting into darkness.

Slowly I open my eyes, it feels as though my head's splitting open. Sitting up, I attempt to reorient myself. The room is flooded with the dim silvery light of the crescent moon. Looking around, I notice the simple, yet tasteful layout of the room. Shades of green accented with deeper shades of blue, from the furniture to the paintings. This certainly was Anna's decorating. Looking down, a scream, loud and shrill bursts from my lips.

Anna and a young man, wielding a sword, burst through the door.

"Perverts!" I yell at them, pulling the blanket up to my neck to hide my naked body. The young man looks down, his face turning scarlet and mutters something inaudible and rushes out of the room.

Glaring, burning with fury, "Why am I naked Anna?!" Throwing the pillow at her, "it was just a head injury!"

Anna comes over, hardly able to contain her hysterical laughter, "You blood soaked through your clothing." Calming down she pats me on my shoulder, "you're a woman after all." My eyes widen with embarrassment as I grasp the meaning in her words. "I couldn't let you just lay in your blood." She waves her hand dismissively, "besides, with a body like yours, you have nothing to be embarrassed of."

The blood rushes to my face, "For the love of Nayru, I'm not interested Anna!" Shoving her off the bed, "now, please leave." I growl, "I want to get dressed."

Frowning, Anna nods and shuts the door behind her.

* * *

The golden light of the desert sun floods through the window, turning everything to gold, groaning I pull the pillow over my face. Morning already? If only I could sleep forever I think to myself. Reluctantly I roll over, not realizing how close to the edge I truly was, I fall onto the floor with a loud thud. "Well, that's one way to start the day." I say to no one in particular, rubbing the remnants of sleep from my eyes. Dressing with haste, I hurry from my room, as I bust through the doors, I dash face first into Nabooru. "What's your rush?" Her annoyance thick like honey in her tone as I help her to her feet. "I'm taking Sake out this morning." For the first time in weeks, a smile graces her face. The annoyance falling from her voice she says, "I'm glad to see that you're behaving more like yourself today."

"I haven't ridden him in awhile." I state, ignoring her. "I'm burning daylight." I hurry off to the stables, perhaps this would bring ease to my mind.

It's been so long since I've ridden for pleasure I think to myself as I climb into the saddle. Gently I caress Sake's silky black mane. "It'll be nice to feel the wind in my face." I say aloud as I ease him into a trot.

The Gerudo guards smiling and standing to attention as I pass them by, my heart sinks to the pit of my stomach. Their lives are in my hands, all of them. They're all counting on me, even Nabooru. The weight, heavy on my chest, I nod to each as I ride past.

I nudge Sake into a gallop, then a run as I exit our fort into the great expanding fields lying outside my home. The wind rushing past me as I dash through the flowered fields. Raising my arms to the sky, turning my face to the sun. It feels as though I'm flying, all the weight and pressure rolling off my shoulders like water from a duck's back. For the first time in months, I feel alive, free, my own man.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Yawning and rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I drag my feet down the stairs and into the dining hall. A few guests are scattered among the tables, making small talk as they eat. Walking up to the bar, I look around for Anna, after a few moments of no sign of her, I leave twenty ruppies on the counter along with a short note.

Pushing open the door, the bright white light of the sun blinds me momentarily. Raising my hands to block out the sun, I look for the familiar structure of Mayor Bo's home. Yawning again, I stroll across the town, enjoying the quiet Summer morning.

After a few minutes I reach Bo's home. As I reach to knock on the door, it swings open and a young woman runs into me. "Oh, pardon me!" She stumbles back. Surprised, I nod. "You must be looking for my dad." She says.

"Yes, though I didn't know Bo had a daughter." I stutter awkwardly.

"I'm Ilia. You must be Qira, dad asked me to find you." She giggles and smiles, "he wanted me to have you meet him at the stables."

"Thank you, I'll head straight over." Turning away, I make my way up the hill.

Half way up the slope, I notice a young man with dirty blonde hair, startlingly blue eyes, and fair skin. You could say he was easy on the eyes. Smiling, I begin to approach him.

A flash of recognition spreads across his face, his eyes widen, and his face flushes red. He looks around as if unsure what to do. Upon reaching him, I open my mouth to introduce myself. Before I could even utter a greeting, he dashes past me and down the hill.

Confused I shout, "Hey, wait!" Whether he heard me, I wasn't certain, he kept on running. Frowning, I shake my head and continue up to the stables.

The closed off pasture, rich with the smell of Summer grass, I climb over the wooden gate.

"That's not exactly lady like of you." A masculine voice says. Looking up, I notice a man with muscular body, short brown hair and a large nose.

"Good morning to you too, Fado." I say laughing. His eyes widen, "My Goddesses! Qira! Is that you?" He smiles and sweeps me up in a bear hug. "It's been forever it seems!" He holds me at arm's length and looks me up and down. "Still tiny as ever, huh?

"It's good to see you too." I respond, "unfortunately, I'm here on business." Nodding towards the stables, "Is Bo still here?"

Frowning with disappointment, "Yeah, he's still there. Head on over." Pointing at me as he walks back to the goats, "you better come visit for real next time!"

"I will, I promise." I chuckle as I start over to the stables.

Bo was already unloading the merchandise by time I reached the stables. "Need a hand there?" I ask politely.

"Not exactly, but let's talk payment." He stops unloading and pulls out his wallet.

"You're looking at about six hundred ruppies for the supplies in total." I state firmly.

"I'll give you four hundred for it." He says attempting to negotiate.

"Five hundred fifty." I counter.

"Five hundred." He re-counters.

"Deal."

He tosses me a bag of ruppies. Opening the bag, I inspect each ruppee individually, keeping careful track of the amount. Pocketing the bag, satisfied with the amount, "It's always a pleasure doing business with you, Bo."

"The sun is already high in the sky." Bo states, "you'll want to stay another night, you won't make it to Castle Towne before the sun sets."

"I'll be fine. Time is money in my line of work." I state as I check my horses and wagon. Climbing aboard, I turn to Bo, "Take care, and tell Anna that I said goodbye."

* * *

The sun had already begun to set, I hadn't realized how long I had been racing around Hyrule Field. "We should probably head back." I say to Sake as I stroke his silky mane. Mounting him again, I nudge him into a trot. I wasn't in any hurry. The evenings were pleasantly cool, unlike in my desert home.

The moon sat in her dark throne, surrounded by her countless subjects. I still had quite the amount of distance to travel before reaching home. Everything was quiet, all I could hear were the clopping sounds of Sake's footsteps, the wind whistling in the trees, and the sounds of crickets chirping.

Taking a deep relaxing breath, I hum a melody to myself. Nights like these were my favorite. Just me, the open road, the clear sky, full of stars, and Sake. I begin to doze off, slowly slumping forward. Just as I am about to fall asleep, a blood curdling scream of a woman, startles me awake, Sake rears back. Reigning him back under control, is steer him in the direction of the scream, at full speed.

* * *

Bo had been right, I didn't make it before night fall, muttering to myself as I start a fire to keep warm. "At least I'll be warm and have light." I say to myself.

Laying down in the grass near my fire, I stare up at the sky. A heavy sigh escapes my chest. The stars were so gorgeous tonight. If only this could last forever, with no care in the world. For a moment, I almost wished to drop everything and just wander the land.

Hearing the sound of footsteps approaching my little camp, I hurriedly sit up. The light of the fire, lighting up the face of a muscular middle aged man with short black hair and dark eyes.

"What's a little beauty like you doing out here all alone?" He asks, his voice raspy and cold.

"Heading to Castle Towne." I state, on edge, standing slowly and inching towards my horses. "Is there something I can do for you?" I ask as he walks towards me, his pace faster than I anticipated.

His lips curl into a dark smirk, "Oh, yes there is, lovely." My heart sinks into my chest, like an anchor in the sea. Hurriedly I try to climb into the coach seat. He grabs me by the wrist, roughly jerking me to his side. "Where do you think you're going, little miss?" He hisses into my ear, his putrid breath filling my nostrils. He presses my back to him as he feels up my body, groping my breasts and snaking his hand down my stomach. Terror fills my body, I stomp on his foot, he yelps in pain and let's go. Stumbling, I try to run, he's too fast. He quickly catches up to me, pushes me down and climbs on top of me, pinning me, I scream as loud as I can manage. This only enrages him, and he punches my face. Sobbing loudly, squirming in a futile attempt to escape. He rips open my dress, licking my jaw bone, and down my neck. He adjust my wrists above my head, holding them with one hand, he starts to undo his pants with the other. "Please, don't!" I beg frantically sobbing and struggling to break free.

Suddenly the man's weight is lifted off me. Looking up, I see he's being dragged off of me by his head of hair. My eyes widen as he's pulled into standing position, his pants down around his ankles. My rescuer says in a voice rich as chocolate and as angry as fire, "Didn't your mother teach you how to treat a woman?" He jerks my attacker's head to the side with a sickening crack, and casting the body aside.

"Are you alright, miss?" He rushes to my side, removing his cloak and draping it over my exposed body. His skin is a dark brown, his hair the color of scarlet and his eyes golden like the sun. I stare at him for a moment before I begin to feel light headed, everything seemed to be spinning as the world fades into nothingness.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A young girl, no older than six years of age, plays with a few toys, quietly watching two people talking in hushed voices, occasionally glancing in her direction. Frowning, she studies the couple. "Mommy, is everything okay?" She asks, ignorant of the tense atmosphere.

"Everything's fine, Qira." The woman says, "keep playing with your toys."

Content to comply, she continues to do so.

After a few minutes, she hears a few soft thuds. Filled with curiosity, she stands and begins to investigate. Running through the house, again she heard hushed voices, though this time she was close enough to hear.

"Be more careful. We can't make any noise or she'll find out." Her mother whispered.

"It's not my fault you had to bring everything." Her father hissed.

Confused, she steps around the corner and faces her parents.

"Mommy? Where are you going?" She asks staring at the bags by the door.

Her mother says nothing, picking up a bag.

"Daddy... Are you leaving?" Her voice quivers, tears welling up in her eyes.

As they turn away and begin to open the door, she reaches out, grabs a hold of her mother's dress sobbing and tugging, "Mommy! Don't leave me!" Her mother stops for a moment, seemingly hesitant.

"I promise I'll be a good girl!"

"I love you mommy!" She continues to beg.

Her mother whispers, "I don't want you. I never wanted a child who resembles those thieves." Shoving her child away from her she throws open the door. A white light floods the room as the girl's mother and father walk into the light and fade from view.

My eyes flash open, screaming, I sit up, arm stretched out, "Mommy!"

* * *

A scream rang through the air and my heart sank. "Shit." I curse under my breath as I race towards my room. Did she scream mommy? I'm pretty sure she did.

Upon reaching my door, I attempted to stop. Losing my footing, I crash into the doors. With a loud, sickening crack, the doors break and fly off their hinges, I manage to keep from falling over.

"Are you alright, I heard a scream?" I hear myself practically in a squeak. I attempt to hide my embarrassment from breaking the doors and freaking out. I hear her mumble Gerudo under her breath, no, please don't hate me for something I can't change. "Is that a problem?" I hear myself ask, my heart still in my stomach.

"No no." She says and tells me she's part Gerudo herself, which I already knew. It was more obvious than an erection on a naked man.

After a few moments of polite introduction, I ask if there is anything I can do for her.

"A few." She responds, "you can tell me where I am and after that I have a proposal for you."

Intrigued, I say, "Well, you're in the Gerudo fortress, my room to be exact, in the Gerudo desert." Continuing, "you aren't terribly far from Castle town. Perhaps a day, a day and a half journey."

She nods, absorbing the information. Astounded by how well she's taking everything, I ask, "What's your offer?" My curiosity giving myself away.

She straightens up, her face suddenly becoming serious, "first of all, as a thanks for saving me, I want you to have the remainder of the merchandise in my wagon." She must have noticed my shock because she laughed a bit.

"Secondly, in exchange for supplies in the future, I want you to teach me your ways and how to fight." Her second request came as even more of a surprise. "Wha..?" Was all I could manage to get out of my mouth, this petite and aesthetic woman wants to fight? My jaw dropped, "you want to fight?"

Frowning at my surprise, "after nearly being raped, yes."

Sighing to myself I realize that I don't have much choice, my people need the supplies, even if it means teaching this unpredictable lady to fight.

After a moment, I finally speak up, "Alright, I'll teach you how to fight."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Panting, scuffed up, and bruised, Qira looks over at me, she wipes the blood spilling from her lip, staggering, she stands back up and resumes her stance.

"Ganondorf, we're wasting our time trying to teach this Hylian to fight." Nabooru scoffs, flashing me an annoyed glance.

Shaking my head, and heaving a sigh, I walk over to Qira, "Don't throw yourself at her, let her come to you. Patience is the key, learn and understand your opponent's movements." She nods, a small smile on her face, though her wincing is far too noticeable. Gently, I adjust her stance, "You can do this, don't worry." I wipe the blood from her cheek, "You know exactly what to do."

Qira nods, "It's only been a few months, I'm not ready."

I walk back to the sidelines and nod to the pair, if this keeps up, I'll have to make her quit for now.

"Show me what you can do." Nabooru taunts, "Prove to me that you're as special as he thinks you are." Was that a hint of jealousy in her voice? That was definitely an odd tone coming from Nabooru.

She walks towards Qira, feings a swing, Qira raises her arms to block, only to receive a sucker punch to the gut. She doubles over, Nabooru tangles her fingers in her hair and knocks her feet out from under her, using the momentum to slam her face into the sand. A crowd had begun to gather around, chanting Nabooru's name, yelling to finish her off, and many taunting Qira with racist slang. "That's enough!" I yell at Nabooru as she slams Qira's head into the sand for a second time. Reluctantly, she lets go of Qira, backing away a few paces. Qira, struggles into standing position, her anger flashing in her eyes, red hot and violent, before we realized what was happening, Qira ran at Nabooru, catching her completely off guard, grabbing her by the throat and slamming her into the ground with a loud thud, the sound of her fist slamming into Nabooru's face was sickening. Where did this strength and speed come from? For a moment, I just watched in utter shock, as Qira grappled with Nabooru, the two rolled around for a few moments. Before we realized it, Qira had her pinned, and with a sickening snap, Nabooru's left arm dislocated from the socket. Rushing over, I try to pull her off of Nabooru, the crowd had fallen into a grim silence.

I drag Qira away a few feet, struggling to reign her in, Nabooru rises to her feet, gritting her teeth, and spits blood onto the ground, her face pale with shock and anger. One by one, each Gerudo silently falls to their knees, heads bowed with respect, all but Nabooru. Qira slowly ceases to fight my hold, her breathing slowing, I release her and she sinks to the ground. She looks around at everyone kneeling, I move into her view and sink to my knees as well.

Shock and confusion spill from her voice, "Wha.. what are you doing?"

Looking over at Nabooru, she nods and kneels as well, "Qira.." I finally say, "There's an old tale that it's time I shared with you."

* * *

The first Gerudo king, Duzlunol, was a man blessed with great strength, and a temper feared across the land. Under his reign we committed many unspeakable atrocities, his greed for power and wealth was unquenchable. His arrogance was matched by none, he believed that he was the son of our beloved Goddess of the Sand.

Displeased by the actions our tribe and king had committed in her name, She came to us in the wind of a sandstorm, her beauty and anger matched by none, not even Duzlunol. He believed She had come to ascend him to the heavens, to become a true god. However, this was not the case, she came to administer punishment, a curse for our misdeeds.

Her voice like the howling wind of a never ending sandstorm, echoed in the minds of all present, "You have risen to your fall. For your sins against mankind, I curse you with the birth of one male every century, and he alone shall be your king." Her eyes bright and blinding as the sun, bore into our king, "You, Duzlunol, shall be chained to the path to my temple, only to lead the king, his queen, and the one worthy to my temple."

He begged for forgiveness and mercy, but She would not yield her curse from him. "Duzlunol, there shall be one who shall have scorching sand coursing through their veins, they will release you from your penance, and bring about a great change for your people, but you will not live to see the day."

He opened his mouth to speak but the goddess already knew what he wanted to know, "The Child of Change shall manifest themselves with a rage hotter than the scorching sands that they themselves cannot control. No matter race or gender, your people shall accept them into your ranks with the respect of a royalty." When she finished speaking, the room was enveloped in a blinding light and overwhelming heat. When the light and heat had faded, She had gone and our king was nowhere to be found.

* * *

Rising to my feet, I stretch my hand out to Qira, "Welcome, Child of Change." She grabs my hand, saying nothing, her face saying everything. " I know this is much to take in. Take your time, I understand." Turning to Nabooru, I say "Go have your arm taken care of and rest. I need you healed up." Turning my attention back to Qira, I help her hobble back into the fortress.

The walk to my room is slow and silent, neither of us knowing what to say. Setting her on the edge of my bed, I walk over to a shelf, I gather together bandages and a few bottles of water. "This is going to sting a bit." I say gently as I pour water onto her cuts. A gasp of pain escapes her, she grits her teeth, digging her fingers into the bedsheets. "I always knew there was something special about you, though this is a surprise to even myself." I ramble, somewhat nervous. We had only known each other for a few months, and being this close to her made my heart race. I'm the king, surrounded by women, I shouldn't be this nervous around one, especially one whom I had spent majority of my time with as of late.

"Do you... would you... Mind having dinner with me sometime?" I blurt out, my eyes widen, "Not because you're the Child of Change.." I stutter, "I.. I just want to.."

Qira rest a finger on my lips, "Calm down, I understand what you're trying to say, and yes, it would be a pleasure." I heave a silent sigh of relief, thank the goddess I think to myself, "Get some rest, I'll be back in a few hours." With that, I walk out the door attempting to hide my excitement.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

The morning has grown old, I knock on the door and await acknowledgment, but no answer comes. Slowly and quietly, I ease open the large dark wooden doors. Peering inside, my eyes fall on Qira's sleeping form. The blankets are crumpled and tossed, her pale skin seemingly glowing in the late morning light. Her bruises are dark, swollen and a vivid, startling contrast to her porcelain body.

Scoffing, I speak up, "Aren't you sleeping a bit late, Child of Change?"

She stirs in her sleep, slowly awaking, rubbing her eyes, "Huh?" Qira lifts her head and looks at me, "Nabooru..." She casts her eyes downward, "I'm sorry... about your arm.."

Scowling and ignoring her apology, I stare her down, "Your room has been finished, there will no longer be any need for you to be in my dear king's room." My deep angst oozing thick and harsh in my voice, I continue, "Gather your pitiful belongings."

Qira's eyes widen, the sting of my words written plain as day on her face, "Understood." Her voice hardly audible. It was nauseating how she wore her emotions on her sleeve, how could someone as pitiful as her have captivated my dear king's attention?

Clenching my fist, I turn away from her with nothing more to say, I exit the room, slamming the door behind me.

* * *

Quietly, I gather up my belongings, each movement painful and laboring."I didn't ask for this, I never wanted to be special..." I say aloud, unaware of the presence behind me.

"But, you are." The ragged voices of two aged women startling me.

Spinning around, dropping my few articles of clothing, as I stare at the two little old women, one with hair of ice, the other with hair of blazing fire.

The woman of ice speaks up, "Our apologies for scaring you, my dear, I am Koume."

The fire haired woman follows suit, "And, I am Kotake, you could say that we are Ganondorf's.. Parents." She cackles loudly, the sound loud and shrill like that of a witch. The two float across the room, sweeping my clothing into the air without so much as touching them.

"My, my, these won't do, dearie." Kotake says, clicking her tongue as she snaps her fingers, my clothing vanishing, "Shall we outfit her with a more proper wardrobe sister?" A mischievous grin flashing across her aged face.

"N-n-no, that's not necessary." I hastitally protest, my face flushing red.

Ignoring my pleas, "Why wouldn't we?" Koume responds, ushering me into the bathroom, before slamming the door behind us.

The bathroom was large yet subtly lavish, complete with a gargantuan bath and an even more spacious walk in wardrobe. I stood dumbfounded in the entryway, absorbing the vast and exquisite bathroom, before resting my eyes on my reflection in the enormous mirror that stretches from wall to wall.

"Let's start by discarding that." Kotake snaps her fingers, my nightdress vanishing from my figure.

Frantically trying to cover myself, my eyes darting around the room for anything to cover my nude form.

With a wave of her hand, Koume presents an excessively jeweled top, made of thin beige lace, hardly enough to conceal my perky bosom.

Kotake smiles with excitement, as she exclaims with glee, "Oh, that's perfect!" As she presents a set of deep red, low cut pants, which would be tight on my hourglass figure, with a dazzling gemstone waistband cutting down dangerously into the pelvic region.

Flustered, I finally locate a towel, as I cover myself I turn my attention to the two conniving women, my eyes widen as my jaw drops at the scanty outfit being presented before me.

* * *

Struggling to keep myself from smiling, I make my way to my room. Why was I so excited to see her? I couldn't think of an answer. With a spring in my step, and lost in thought, I failed to notice the loud ruckus being emitted from my room.

Surprised upon finding the door ajar, I sheepishly enter the room, my attention being drawn to the cackling echoing from the bathroom. Qira bursts through the bathroom door, her face red as a ruby. My eyes widen with shock as she stumbles into my chest, nothing but a towel draped over her and quickly strafes behind me.

"Save me!" Qira cries, pointing towards the bathroom.

As she says this Koume and Kotake enter the room from the bathroom.

"What's going on here?" I ask, my face flushed pale as I realize her breasts are pressed up against my back.

"We were trying to help her with a new wardrobe." Kotake say with a nonchalant wave of her hand."

"And, have a bit of fun." Koume says winking while grinning from ear to ear.

Kotake turns to Qira, "Don't worry, my dear, your wardrobe has already been taken care of." She smiles teasingly, "We only wanted to have some fun and make your acquaintance."

"You've had your fun." I say as I gesture my two obnoxious mothers to exit the room.

Heaving a sigh, Koume and Kotake reluctantly leave, as I turn to follow, I say, struggling not to stare, "I'll let you dress for the day."

"Thank you!" Qira exclaims with a sigh of relief as I shut the door behind me.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

I lay on my bed, staring at the ceiling, there were only a few hours until I was supposed to have dinner with Qira. "Are we going on a date?" I ask aloud to the empty room, my face burns red at the thought. I felt myself smiling as I imagined enjoying a meal under the setting sun with her. Nervously, I wipe my clammy hands on my trousers as I rehearse the plan for the evening, starting with a trip to the nearby oasis followed by a picnic. I hadn't felt this excited and nervous in such a long time, what if this doesn't pan out the way I wanted it to? A soft knock sounded on the door, snapping me out of my train of thought. Rising from my bed, I made my way to the door, as I reached for the door knob, whoever it was knocked again.

I opened the door to find Nabooru standing there, her head down, "Is everything alright?" I ask, worried.

"Oh, nothing.." Nabooru looks up, somewhat embarrassed, "I was just wondering if you had any plans for tonight?" She shuffled her feet, staring at the floor again.

"I'm taking Qira out to dinner tonight." A huge grin on my face, completely ignorant to why she was asking, "Any advice for me? I haven't been on a date since I took you out when we were teenagers."

"Not really, you're pretty charismatic, you should be fine." She replied, with a forced smile. After a moment of silence, she pushed past me and sat on the bed, "So, where are you taking her for your date?" She asked seemingly casual.

"I've decided to take her to the oasis near the fortress, since its quiet and has beautiful foliage this time of year." I said as I walked over to the chair by my desk, leaving the door open.

"Why did you ask me what I had plan for tonight, just out of curiosity?" I asked with a serious expression.

Nabooru turned away from my gaze, "No reason, I just don't think a twenty-three year old man should be cooped up in his room all day." She said forcing a laugh.

"Well, if that's all, I need to prepare for tonight, so I'll talk to you later." I said as I motioned for her to leave.

Nodding, she slowly made her way out of the room, pausing at the door, Nabooru turned to me, smiling, "Good luck on your date."

* * *

The sun had begun to set as I waited for Qira by the stables, as we had agreed. Pacing back and forth, I wondered if I had dressed too formally for such a simple date. Is this date too simplistic for her tastes? After a few minutes of anxiety and worry, I spotted Qira as she walked towards the stables. She wore a deep blue lace version of the Gerudo attire, the sight of her took my breath away, the blue accented her molten gold eyes are hair of lava, her snow white skin seemed to glow against the sandy region. I had never seen a more beautiful creature in my life.

I couldn't help continuing to stare, even when she reached the stables, "Shall we?" I ask, smiling.

"I'm ready when you are." Qira responds as I lead Sake from his stall, her eyes looked me up and down without shame, "You look handsome." she said winking at me.

"T-thank you." I stutter, the compliment catching me off guard, my heart skipping a beat, "You look like an angel." I blurt out before quickly turning away to hide my burning face.

I lifted her onto the horse and mounted in front of her, "Hold on tight." I instruct as I grab the reigns.

The desert wind was dry as we sped across the sand, "Where are we going?" Qira raised her voice slightly.

"Somewhere special, you'll see." I replied, my happiness radiating in my voice.

Lush green grass and tall fruit trees surrounded the crystal clear oasis, I heard Qira gasp in awe as I slowed Sake to a stop. I climbed off his back and landed on the ground with a soft thud, the air was cooler here. I turned to Qira and offered her my hand, as she grabbed my hand, she jumped from the horse's back.

I began to search for a wide enough clearing by the water's edge, "This was my hide away from the world when I was young." I said as I laid out the blanket on the grass, watching Qira out of the corner of my eye. The magical atmosphere of the oasis made Qira look like a lost fairy, my heart melted at the sight of her.

"I can see why, this place is beautiful." Qira replied, as she wandered around, taking in the exquisite sight.

* * *

Nabooru clenched her fists as she watched Ganondorf and Qira leave the stables, "How could he?" She growled, "That was our place, our special hideaway." She swallowed a lump in her throat, tearing welling up in her eyes. She sniffled softly, wiping away the tears sliding down her cheeks. Nabooru felt cold, and hollow as her heart sank. She fell to her knees, sobbing uncontrollably, memories flashing through her mind, moments of ages past. Their first date, their first kiss, the time they spent in each other's arms all night under the stars as they laid by the oasis. She cried loudly, punching the sand as she remembered the sweet nothings he had said all those years ago. Grief filled her entire being as she recalled the harsh end to their short lived romance. All these years she had been trying to win him back after she had abandoned him, but never stopped loving him. The pressure of being with the king had been too much. Now, before her very eyes, he looked at another with the look he once gave her.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

We laid under the star filled sky in comfortable silence for what seemed to be an eternity. My head resting on Ganondorf's warm chest, the sound of his heart soothing and even, I took a deep breath, trying memorising his musky scent.

After a moment, I sat up, "Ganondorf?" I asked, a hint of sorrow flowing in my tone.

He opened his eyes, "What is it, Qira?" His voice filled with concern.

"I'm leaving tomorrow, for Castle Town.." I trailed off, refusing to look Ganondorf in the eyes.

He swiftly sat up, visibly upset, "W-what? Why so suddenly?" Ganondorf's voice rising an octave.

"I know its sudden, but if I'm going to continue staying here, I need to take care of a few things." I explained, "I miss playing my organ.." I trailed off.

"It's settled then, I'll come with you." A grin spread across his face, his excitement blatantly obvious.

"Under any other circumstances, I would love your company, but your place is here... with the others, and besides, your relations with the Hylians are shaky at best." I hated reminding him of the current political situation, seeing him stricken with worry always made my heart sink.

Ganondorf frowned and nodded as though accepting this, "Promise me something." He said softly.

"Anything." I quickly responded, my heart pounding.

His eyes narrowed, and he grabbed my hand, pulling me close, "Teach me to play the organ."

For a moment I was completely shocked, I couldn't help but laugh at his request.

"Wait, w-what's so funny?" Ganondorf asked, completely confused and embarrassed.

He continued to ramble and stutter attempting to explain himself, he seemed to think that he had made a fool for requesting such a thing.

I couldn't stop laughing, here I was sitting under the vast sky filled with a never ending sea of stars, with this gorgeous dark skinned, socially awkward angel, and all I could think of was how much I loved him. It was now or never, I thought, as I grabbed ahold of his shirt, pulling him into me as I pressed my lips against his. His body tensed, shocked at first before melting into me, returning my kiss. After a few moments, we pulled away and sat in silence as we returned to watching the stars, it wasn't long before I fell asleep next to his warm body.

* * *

"Nabooru, please go help Qira prepare her horses." I requested, "I'll be down in a few minutes to relieve you."

She nodded, her face expressionless. I found it odd that she hadn't said a word to me all morning, chalking it up to her usually moody attitude, I made my way to my bedroom.

"Now, where did I put it?" I asked as I continued to empty out the contents of chest after chest, discarding everything into random piles on the floor. As I ransacked one of the larger chests in my closet, I finally found what I had been looking for.

"Ah ha!" I exclaimed as I pulled out a dark colored chest, embroidered with silver and rubies. Slowly I lifted the lid, revealing a set of gauntlets made of beautiful leather plated with silver, each endowed with a large ruby. These would do perfectly for Qira, after all, she was awful with a sword and even worse with a bow, but she was a sight to behold in a brawl.

Closing the lid, I made my way to the stables, as I approached, Qira and Nabooru suddenly ceased their conversation.

Nabooru turned as to avoid looking at me and walked away, I wonder what that was about, normally she would have been over her angsty mood by now. Shrugging it off, I turned to my attention to Qira who was making the final adjustments to her wagon.

"So, uhm, Qira?" I stammered nervously.

"Yes?" She asked, turning to me.

"About what happened last night.." I paused, running my fingers through my hair.

"I was wondering if I could call you mine.." I trailed off, embarrassment flooding through me, my face must have been ruby red.

"I love you, Ganondorf." She said as though it were common knowledge.

For a moment, all I could do was open and close my mouth as though I were a fish. When I finally came to my senses, I pulled her close, and whispered in her ear, "I love you too."

We held each other for a moment longer before I pulled away, "I have something for you." I said as I held out the chest.

Qira lifted the lid, as she peered inside, she gasped, pulling out the set of gauntlets.

"I wanted you to be able to protect yourself since I won't be able to while you're in Castle Town."

She slipped them onto her delicate hands, and embraced me, "I promise, I'll come back and teach you to play the organ.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

The late morning sun shining through the window, glistens off the sweat trickling down the well muscled, ivory chest of the figure beneath me. Gasping softly, I collapse onto the pillow next to the person, "Zyrin..." I whisper softly, panting.

"Yes, Gehrkye?" He asked, his voice deep, and rough, yet sensual. I trailed my eyes across his figured, taking in his black swept back hair, his mismatched eyes, and muscular body.

"As much as I would love for us to lay in bed all day, we do have a meeting today." I state, flicking my snow white hair out of my face.

"We can be a little late, nothing is going to happen to the princess if we're five minutes late." He reaches out grabbing my paperwhite body, pulling me close, resting his head on my chest.

"Punctuality is important to her highness, you should know this." I say as I ruffle his hair teasingly.

"Eeeh, fiiine!" He exclaims, swatting my hand away. Teasingly, I try to push him out of the bed but fail.

"I'm up! I'm up!" Zyrin groans as he crawls out of bed.

I watch his masculine form as Zyrin walks across the room, and wraps a towel around his waist. My attention is turned to the door as a someone knocks.

Zyrin throws open the door, revealing a surprised guard standing there.

"What do you want?!" Zyrin growls, "It isn't even midday yet!"

The surprised guard looks at Zyrin, back to me, then back to him, "Wait, but this is HIS room.. What.. what are you doing here?"

"What do you think I'm doing?" Zyrin glares at the guard, obviously grumpy and annoyed.

"I-I don't know?" The guard replies, uncomfortably. Zyrin shakes his head and walks back into the room, ignoring the guard.

"Don't worry about it." I say shooting the guard a death glare, "We'll be at the meeting shortly."

* * *

The center of the room was occupied by a large rectangular table, covered in maps, scrolls and other documents. Zyrin and I took seats on either side of the Princess, the other guards taking seats around the table.

"Now that you're assembled, we may begin. There is much to discuss." Zelda says, a grim look on her face.

"Reliable sources show that a person of interest has been spotted making trips to and from Castle Town to Gerudo Valley." She paused, "Normally, this would be of no consequence, but this particular person has become close with the Royal family and its military as of late."

"Could this just be a coincidence? There is no need to jump to conclusions without the proper evidence." I say, "Unless you have evidence proving otherwise."

"My sources have found evidence to show that this person may be attempting to defect." She pulls out several witness reports, "Which with their knowledge of the layout of the castle, this cannot be allowed."

"What exactly is it that you want us to do then?" Zyrin asks, his curiosity blatantly obvious.

"Here's the file on the person, I want you to find and arrest them for treason against the crown before they can give sensitive information to the enemy." Zelda paused for a moment, "Use force if necessary."

* * *

I paced back and forth, I couldn't help it. Excitement had me antsy as ever, Qira would be arriving shortly. It had been almost a month since she had left on her business trip. I couldn't stand the wait any longer, to keep myself busy, I decided to hone my skills in the training ground. Before I had realized it, several hours had past, I stopped to rest for a moment when my attention was drawn to the sound of some sort of commotion.

Rising to my feet, I made my way towards the sound. The sight before me was quite surprising to me, several Gerudo guards were carrying a massive instrument. The wood was slightly chard, but not terribly so. Several other Gerudo's were carrying what appeared to be attachable pipes. I pulled aside one of the Gerudo carrying pipes, "Is this-" I began to ask before I was cut off by the Gerudo.

"Qira's looking for you." She stated matter of factly, "She asked us to take these to the festival hall while she looked for you."

My heart skipped a beat and I took off down the hall, where could she be now? I glanced in each room as I passed, so far there was no sign of her. Where could she be? As I raced past my room, an arm reached out and grabbed a hold of me, dragging me into my room. The room was dark, I could hardly see, a soft pair of lips pressed against mine. "Qira?" I ask as I pull away.

"Yes?" Qira asked, "Is something wrong?"

"No, I just missed you." I say, pulling her into me, pressing my lips tightly against hers. We staggered around for a moment, fumbling with one another's clothing before reaching the bed. We collapsed on the bed, tangled in one another's embrace.


	11. Chapter 11

Ganondorf's hands trailed along the length of my body, exploring every curve. His hands were warm and callous, yet had a breath-taking softness, sending shivers through me. A soft moan escaped my lips as his hands wandered over my inner thigh. His fingers traced patterns on my skin before he began to tease me even more thoroughly. He slowly kissed down my neck, down my stomach. I bit my lip in anticipation as I watched him slowly make his way south, until he buried his face between my legs. I tangled my fingers in his hair, moaning. We continued like for some time before I pulled away, he looked at me confused and opened his mouth to say something. Before he had a chance to speak, I kissed him, slowly guiding him onto his back. I straddled him, slowly easing down onto him, a quiet moan escaped his lips as I did so.

* * *

"Nabooru, your shift is over. I'm here to relieve you." a Gerudo woman, a few years younger than me said, startling me.

"Thanks, I'm exhausted." I said, forcing myself to laugh, avoiding looking at her.

"You weren't around for a few weeks, are you okay?" She asked, concern in her voice. I could feel her studying me, looking for an answer, instinctively, I tried to hide the bandages on my upper arm. She gasped, "What happened to your arm?"

"It's just a scratch, I was doing some personal training and cut myself." I said, scoffing, "I need to be more careful."

"I'm going to go get some sleep." I said, waving as I passed. The Gerudo nodded, obviously not knowing what to say.

Maybe I'll stop and see what Ganondorf is up to, I thought to myself. I wanted to see him, kiss him, touch him. I could feel myself getting hot and wet just thinking about him, but I couldn't help but think that I wouldn't have a chance, not with her still around. Tonight, I'll make my move on him. He was mine once, he could be mine again. She's just a crush, a fling.

I climbed the staircase to the wing his room was in. My heart was racing as though it were about to beat out of my chest. As I turned down the hall to his room, I noticed his door was ajar, and his candles were lit. Yes! This is my chance. I slowed my pace, rearranged my hair and adjusted my breasts. As I neared his door, my heart sank. Is that a woman moaning? No, no, this couldn't be. I peeked through the crack in the door.

I watched in horror as I watched Ganondorf thrust repeatedly into her, "Qira.." I heard him moan over and over. I covered my mouth to keep from screaming. Shaking my head, tears falling from my eyes, I backed away from the door, and start running.

* * *

"Did you hear that?" I asked, looking down at Qira, "It sounded like someone was running down the hall." She looked worried as I quickly pulled on my pants, "Wait here." Qira nodded, pulling the blankets up to cover her naked figure.

I started off in the direction the footsteps had gone, stopping to check the rooms as I went. They were all empty, as they should be. I'll just ask one of the guards if they saw anyone come through this way, I thought to myself as I walked down the stairs.

"Kai!" I called out as I reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Sir!" The Gerudo responded, standing to attention.

"Did you see anyone come through this way?" I asked.

"No, sir. I just completed my patrol of this wing." She responded.

"Are you positive you did see or hear anything?"

"Yes, sir." Kai said, "If anyone came through this way, it would have to've been someone who knows the patrols."

"That is all, continue your patrol." I said. The only person I could think of that knew the patrols that well was Nabooru, but what could she'd have wanted? It just doesn't make sense, I thought to myself as I returned to my room.


	12. Chapter 12

It was dark, and quiet, which was normal since my home was on the outskirts of Castle Town. However, something seemed… wrong, almost foreboding. At first, I thought it was just my imagination, but my horse had become nervous and wouldn't come any closer to the farm house. Cautiously, I approached the front door, anxiously glancing over my shoulder. I know this feeling, all too well, I thought to myself. As I reached for the door handle, I grimaced, the door had been forced open. Cautiously, I nudged it further open, careful not to make a sound. I crept through the main room, careful not to knock over any of the many stacks of papers and books. As I approached the kitchen, I heard shuffling and the sounds of someone looking for something. A thief? I didn't have anything of value except my organ, but even that wasn't worth the hassle. I silently rounded the corner.

A cloaked figure was busy rummaging through the stacks of books and music sheets, far too occupied to notice my presence, or so I thought. I glanced at the table a few feet from me, a knife partially covered by a sheet of paper, could I manage to get to it without being noticed? I moved as slowly as I could towards the table, yes, almost there, I stretched my arm out, my fingers were just inches from the knife. Just a little further, I thought, stretching a little further. As I finally grasped the knife in my hand, I felt myself losing my balance. No.. no.. I thought, everything seemed to be happening in slow motion as I fell to the floor with a thud, the knife slipping from my grip. The cloaked figure turned around, I couldn't make out their face enough to tell who this person was, but I could see their mouth contort from surprise to a sinister grin. Fuck, I thought as I laid there on the ground. Terrified, I sat up and began to look for the knife, where did it go?

The cloaked figure laughed and began to take those few steps towards me. Why did that laugh sound so familiar? I cried out as they roughly grabbed a handful of my hair and pulled me to my feet. I couldn't make a sound, let alone move as I stared at that hate filled smile. The wind was knocked out of me as I was thrown into the wall, gasping as I sank to the ground. A foot came into contact with the side of my head, for a moment my vision went black. This person was strong, I couldn't help but feel helpless as I was rolled onto my back. They grabbed me by my face, lifting my head a few inches off of the floor before slamming it back into the floor. It giggled gleefully as a scream of pain escaped me. It's fingers released their grip on my face, slowly, almost tenderly trailed down to my neck before stopping. I could feel what was going to happen next Filled with panic, I looked around for anything I could use as a weapon. It began to squeeze my throat, as my eyes fell upon the knife I had dropped. Feeling a small glimmer of hope, I reached my arm out for it. That hope quickly turned to desperation as they squeezed tighter. My vision was fading, it couldn't end like this, I didn't deserve this. Please, if there are any of the Gods alive, please help me! My fingers grazed the knife, it moved closer, I didn't have much time left. I don't want to die here, I finally have something, someone, to live for. I held tightly to the knife, as though it were my own life, and swung blindly. The sound of a woman's scream filled my ears, as the hands released my throat. I rolled onto my side, coughing heavily. There was blood everywhere, I couldn't think straight, I couldn't stand. The sound of footsteps retreating filled me with a sense of uneasy relief. Who the fuck was that? And, why did they want to kill me? I shook my head, I didn't want to think about that right now. All I wanted was to go back to Ganondorf's warm embrace and escape this Hell.

* * *

"Qira!" I softly shook her, "Qira, wake up!" She gasped as she opened her eyes, frantically looking around, as though she wasn't sure of where she was. "It's alright, you were just having a nightmare." I pulled her close, hugging her tightly.

Pulling away, shaking her head, "No, it wasn't just a nightmare." She sounded terrified.

"What do you mean?" I asked, my voice heavy with concern.

"When I went back to Castle town, there was an intruder in my house" She paused taking a deep breath, "Whoever it was tried to kill me." Her voice cracked as she said this, "Something about the woman seemed familiar." She was bawling, her hands covering her face.

"Did you see her face?" I bellowed, normally, anger was something I could control but this was different. I began to pace back and forth, "Why didn't you say something sooner?" I asked, sharper than I had meant to.

"I.. I didn't want to talk about it… I was terrified." She continued to sob.

Sighing, I walked back over to the bed, and held her tightly, "You need to tell me when something like this happens, baby. I don't know what I would do if I were to lose you." I cupped her face in my hand, "You're my world now." Gently I kissed her forehead.

"As you are mine." She whispered between hiccups, "As you are mine."

I cradled her in my arms, softly singing a lullaby to her, until she calmed down, and drifted back to sleep. Try as I might, I couldn't drift back to sleep. I watched her sleeping figure for what seemed like forever. I won't let anyone hurt you again, I whispered softly, kissing her forehead. I eased out of the bed, careful not to wake her. I needed to put together a team to investigate what happened to Qira, whoever did this to her must be dealt with.

As I made my way to the guards quarter, I saw Nabooru in the training ground. I hadn't seen her since… wait a moment.. Why hadn't I seen Nabooru since Qira left for Hyrule? I shook my head, it had to be a coincidence, she was busy after all, being the captain of the guard and all. I walked towards her, stopping a few feet away, and waited for her to become aware of my presence. After a few minutes, I cleared my throat, causing her to jump.

"Sorry, sir, I didn't notice you." She said, standing to attention, but avoiding looking me in the eye.

"What's with the formality?" I asked, clearly confused.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said, her voice nervous, "We've always been like this."

I took a step towards her, "No, we haven't been." Why was she acting this way? "Nabooru, where did you go the past few weeks?" My feeling of suspicion rose again.

"Don't come any closer!" She shouted, covering her arm, "You wouldn't understand!"

"What happened to your arm?" I asked firmly.

"That's none of your business!" She said, backing away from me, looking around frantically.

"I'm your king, it IS my business." My voice rising, "What did you do Nabooru?" I almost yelled.

She stared at the ground for a moment, the training ground was as silent as the dead. After what felt like forever she finally looked me in the eyes, "Fuck you!" She yelled. Shocked, I could only stare at her, mouth agape.

"You are no king of mine! The man I called King died the moment he chose to bow down to those bastard Hylians and their Gods!" She spat on the ground.

"What? I'm not bowing down to them!" I shouted, "I'm trying to make peace with them, so we don't die out here in this forsaken desert!"

"Keep telling yourself that." She spat, "You're dead to me." I couldn't say anything, I was angry, confused, and hurt.

"This is the last time you'll see me." She paused, "I swear to the Goddess of the Sand, that if I ever see you again, I will kill you, the evil king." With that she turned her back, and started to run to the back gate, I reached my arm out, I had to stop her. Why was this happening? She was my best friend. And yet, I couldn't say anything, I couldn't even go after her. All I could do was watch her disappear into the desert.


	13. Chapter 13

It had been days since Nabooru had deserted us, but it felt like weeks. I felt exhausted and numb, a decent night's sleep had evaded me since she left. How did it end up like this? What was she thinking? Why does she hate me so much? We were best friends, or so I had thought. All I had wanted was survival for my people, and a peaceful life to maybe raise a family with Qira. Was that too much to ask for? Was that such a horrible ideal to work towards? Did Nabooru hate the Hylians so much that she was willing to risk the lives of the Gerudo as a whole? Fighting the Hylians and their allies was not an option, I doubt we would've even stood a chance. No matter how we look at it, we would be outnumbered, even if we managed to gain an ally of our own. I need to continue negotiations with their princess if I wanted to save my people, no that wasn't correct… our people, I corrected myself, a smile crossing my lips as I thought of Qira. I wonder where she's run off to this early in the morning?

A knock on the door startled me out of my contemplation, "One moment!" I called as I hurriedly stumbled out of bed and threw on some clothing. After a few moments of fumbling with my clothing, I cleared my throat before finally saying, "Come in."

Kai, the guard to take over Nabooru's position as Captain of the Guard, entered the room and stood at attention, "Sir, a messenger from Hyrule Castle has arrived."

"Good, good." I nodded, "Tell this messenger that I will meet with them promptly."

"Yes, sir." She responded, bowing before taking her leave.

Quickly, I bathed and dressed in my king's garb, how I hated this black armor. I found it overly hot and stuffy, even if it were meant to protect me and was only suitable for situations such as this. I fussed with my hair in the mirror for what seemed forever before getting frustrated. No matter how I tried, I could never conquer it, Why couldn't I have tame hair? I don't have the time to fight with it, especially when I have a messenger from Hyrule waiting for me.

I began to make my way to the throne room, Kai joining me halfway, along with her second and third in command.

"We currently have him being entertained by a few of our dancers, though he seems to have no interest in them." Kai stated, "The performance in the festival hall should last a few more minutes, after which, we will have him escorted directly to the throne room by Talika and Mei."

I nodded, "Continue." I couldn't help but find it odd that a man wouldn't have an interest in a group of half naked women dancing for him.

"After your meeting with the messenger, you have music lessons with Qira, followed by a meeting with the festival committee. Your plans for the day conclude after a tactical meeting with the guard at sundown."

"Good, good." I said, hardly paying attention to this point as we had reached the back entrance to the throne room. The guards nodded as we passed through. The sounds of our footsteps echoed in the spacious stone room. I sat on my throne, which was covered in pillows, lavish silk throws and the like. Kai and her second in command stood armed and quiet on either side of the steps leading up to my throne. The two were the picture perfect representation of our warriors, normally Nabooru would have been standing up here with Kai. Unfortunately, those days were gone like a raincloud in the desert sky, I thought to myself with a frown.

* * *

I was quickly admitted to a festival hall and seated on a fluffy cerulean cushion surrounded by other pillows made of a variety of rich silks and velvets. So this is how these heathens treat their guests, I thought rather surprised. Several woman brought me lavishly cooked meats, fresh exotic fruits local to the desert, and Gerudo wine in ornate goblets and bottles. With all this, I was certain that it was going to be quite the wait before I actually had my audience with their so called king. It took all my strength and self control not to scowl as a party of half naked women entered the room and began dancing around me, naked men would have been nice, but these monsters only breed one male every hundred years. I thought longingly of Zyrin as I shoved a half naked woman off of my lap. This was so degrading, if it weren't for the sake of information gathering, I wouldn't have agreed to go this far for the mission.

Eventually, two armed guards entered the room and stood in front of me, "The king will see you now." The taller of the two said, her voice husky and formal as she eyed me with curiosity. Nodding I stood and followed them, I felt uneasy in this environment, surrounded by these animals scorching sun and nothing but sand. We walked in silence before reaching a pair of grand doors carved with a depiction of their heathen goddess, The Goddess of the Sand. I had to give props to them, if there was one thing they were capable of, it was architecture.

As the gargantuan doors opened before me, a woman began to speak, "Presenting, Gehrkye, messenger of Princess Zelda of Hyrule." I walked down the red rug trimmed with gold leading towards the throne. The vaulted ceiling was impressive and were carved with depictions of their goddess creating their people and building their civilization. I felt nothing but contempt and disgrace as I slowly knelt and bowed my head once I reached the appropriate distance from the throne.

"Rise." The king's voice ordered, his voice soothing and rich like melted caramel.

A deep chuckle escaped the king as I rose and met his gaze, "Pardon me, I've never seen an albino, I mean no disrespect." He paused taking on a serious disposition, "Isn't it dangerous for your kind to travel out to the desert?" He sounded genuinely concerned, clever ploy I thought.

"Yes, however, that matters little to me when going about my princess's orders." I replied, forcing myself to retain a respectful disposition.

The king smiled, "I like your bravery and dedication to your duty, which brings us to your business here." He motioned for a servant, who brought him a glass of wine, which he took before continuing, "What says your Princess Zelda?" His voice was quiet, and for a moment, almost nervous.

"Her Highness has agreed to a meeting in Hyrule Field come this Winter Solstice to discuss a peace and alliance treaty. She also agreed to both parties bringing their personal guard and none else." I couldn't keep myself from frowning as I said this.

"Splendid!" The king practically cried out in joy, "Tonight, we will have a feast, and you shall be our guest of honor."

"It would be an honor." I lied through my teeth, smiling. Perfect, what perfect time to search for answers.

"Talika, Mei, please escort our bringer of hope to our finest guest chamber." As he said this, the two guards who had brought me here led me from the room, as I exited, we nearly ran into an a young woman who had come running towards the throne room. Her pale white skin was the give away, it was her, the woman I was to confirm was traveling back and forth between Castle Town, Zora's domain, Ordon, and Gerudo Valley. I couldn't help but stare, I had to make sure it was her. She was profusely apologizing to Talika and Mei for almost running into them.

Without hesitation, I interrupted her, "Excuse me, miss?"

Her eyes, widened, "Yes?" She asked, as though surprised to see another Hylian here.

"What is your name?" I asked.

"Qira," She said pausing, "Pardon me from asking, but have I met you somewhere before? You look familiar."

Fuck, she must be recognizing me from the day she met the Princess. If she remembers, the mission is blown and I'm as good as dead. "I'm one of the royal messengers, you've probably seen me running around Castle Town, if you've ever been there." I said smiling and waving my hand dismissively.

She tilted her head, thinking for a moment, "Maybe you're right.." She trailed off, before continuing, "Sorry for holding up you three." With that, she hurried past us into the throne room. As the doors began to close behind her, I could've sworn that I heard their king say, "I have the most wonderful news, my darling." I could hardly contain my shock, this was dangerous and more than bargained for.

I chose to spend the rest of the day sleeping, since there was to be a feast tonight, and that would be the best chance for me to find out exactly what the situation was between Qira and the king. A knock on the door roused me from my sleep, "Come in." I shouted, half asleep.

In walked three women, armed with towels, and a set of clothing accustomed to their culture, "The festival will begin soon, we're here to help you prepare." One of them said calmly.

"No, thank you. That won't be necessary." I quickly said, all hell would break loose if they were to discover the mark of the personal guard on my shoulder.

"Maybe he's a unic." One of the women whispered to the other's, thinking I couldn't hear them.

"Or maybe just a virgin." Another quietly chimed in.

Glaring at her, I took the towel and the clothes, motioning for them to leave.

Nodding with disappointed looks on their faces, they left. I spared no time getting ready for the party, feeling relieved that I could position one of the upper arm bracelets they had given me to conceal my guard's mark.

I quickly found the Festival Hall, thanks the the sounds of partying. The hall was alive with music, dancing and much eating and drinking. There was a long low set table filled with exotic meats, fruits, vegetables, and drinks. As I entered, a guard escorted me to a seat next to the king, and across from Qira.

"The violet suits you well," The king said, "Koume and Kotake would be pleased to see how well their design turned out." As he said this, two little old women wandered over to me.

"Well, well, doesn't he clean up well?" Said the one with hair of ice.

"Yes, he does. He looks so handsome, I could just eat him right up." Cackled the one with hair of fire.

"These are my parent's Koume and Kotake. Don't worry, they'll only tease you." He said with a grin.

The festival proceed much like one would've expected, performance after performance. The food was surprisingly good, and as was the wine. I eventually find myself relaxing, despite being surrounded by low lifes.

Eventually, their king stood, and without him even having to motion for silence, or a guard calling for the people's' attention, the room fell completely silent and still, it was amazing.

"Tonight, we celebrate the hope for a new and bright future. We have struggled in this desert but finally, at long last, the fruits of our efforts for peace have begun to ripen. However, the journey for peace isn't over yet. We have only reached the doorstep of the first marker, true peace has to begin with each of us as we open our hearts and minds to accepting our neighboring countries." He paused for a moment, looking around the room, at each individual. When he continued, his voice cracked as though he were about to cry, but his voice was also overfilled with joy, "I want to thank each and every one of you for your dedication to a future for our future generations and a future of tranquility. We have made it this far because we have clung to one another and our dreams." He closed his eyes for a moment, before continuing, "I can think of no time better than this, the beginning of the end of our dark age, to ask such a question as this." He held his hand out to Qira, and helped her to her feet, before dropping down to one knee, "Qira, I love you." He said as he pulled a beautiful silver and diamond ring from a pouch on his belt, "Would you do me the honor of become my queen and my wife. Would you share a future with me?"


	14. Chapter 14

"Yes! A thousand times yes!" Qira giggled, happy tears in her eyes, her hands covering her mouth, but there was no mistaking that she was smiling. The Festival Hall erupted into the thunderous sound of gleeful cheering and clapping as their king began to slip the ring on her finger. I gasped and clutched the sides of my head, my vision began to blur, accompanied with a searing pain shooting through my head. Sweat began to drip from my forehead, desperately I looked around for help, but was too weak to cry out. After a moment, the pain subsided, and to my astonishment, everything was silent. What was happening? Gerudo were still mid hug, and other stopped mid clapping. No one moved, not even the king who was still in the process of slipping that damnable ring on Qira's finger. What was happening? Why was I able to move even though time had come to a halt?

The sound of footsteps echoed through the silent hall, a chill ran down my spine, "Who's there?" I called out, but was met with no answer. I felt a gaze burning into me, slowly I looked behind me. The person, if you could call it that, that stood behind me, was no taller than that of a child. I couldn't make out its features, it was like trying to see your reflection through an overly tarnished mirror. Simply gazing at it caused my eyes to feel as though my eyes were burning for inside my skull.

"Avert thy gaze, young one. Mortals such as thee are unable to look upon kind such as I." Its voice was soft and feminine yet held an overwhelming commanding force, obeying, I looked away.

"What are you?" I asked

"I am the Creator." She said simply, as though it were of no consequence.

Realizing that I was in the presence of a divine goddess, I knelt and bowed my head, "Forgive me for my insolence." I begged, before continuing, "What would you have of me?" I asked, eager to serve her, surely this was the Goddess of Power, Din, herself.

"Gehrkye, son of Rosalyn, I give thee a warning." Her voice shook the walls, "A kingdom's fate to rise to the fall shall forever be sealed the morn' the snow bleeds red."

"How do I prevent this?" I begged, fear seeping deep into my core, Hyrule wouldn't fall unless… Princess Zelda were to die. Once again, I was met with no answer, and the thunderous sound of cheering, clapping and laughter returned, as though it had never stopped.

Feigning to be drunk, I stood, holding my glass into the air, "Cheers to the happy couple, may happiness and longevity follow you through your lives together." I shouted, before lowering my voice, and whispering to the King, "I fear I may have had a tad too much, I fear I must retire for the night." The King nodded, hardly paying attention to me, but that was to be expected. I hastily made my way through the crowd as they dance and partied, none paid any attention to me.

Once I had reached my room, I quickly shut the door, locking it behind me and began to pace. I knew I had to leave as soon as the sun rose, it was far too dangerous to travel at night, but perhaps it was well worth the risk. I quickly changed into my own clothing and prepared to leave. By the time I had finished, the party had subsided and all was quiet as I made my way towards the stables.

"Who goes there?" A guard called as I approached.

"Gehrkye, the messenger, I've come to collect my horse, I have stayed far longer than is allowed by my princess." I replied.

"Understood, you may proceed." The guard replied.

Even though I readied my horse as fast as I was able, in my mind, it wasn't fast enough.

* * *

I awoke early to the sound of Qira's organ filling the quiet air with a bitter sweet sound, full of love and longing. And, yet, to me the sound was a happy one, quickly I dressed and made my way to the Festival Hall. My lessons had been coming along well and I had already begun to play like a professional, but was nothing compared to Qira's genius with instruments.

The Festival Hall had been decorated in white and red, our wedding colors, though our wedding was not for another few days or so. We had decided to have the ceremony before my trip to Hyrule for the peace conference. I quietly sat and watched as she played, wholly absorbed in the music. Watching her perform was like watching faeries dance in the moonlight, and always looked so peaceful.

Slowly, the music drifted to its end, leaving me feeling as though I had just woke from a wonderful dream. "Beautiful, isn't it?" Qira asked, before continuing, "I felt it only fitting to finish the song I was writing for you before our wedding."

"It was perfect." I said, walking over and standing behind her, placing my hands on her shoulders as I kissed the top of her head.

She wiped away a tear, she had been crying? "Sorry, I always become emotional when composing music." She said chuckling, before continuing, "Take a seat, and I'll teach it to you."

She drilled me for hours, making me start from the beginning if I so much as missed a single note. She was ruthless teacher who regularly worked my fingers to the bone, but I loved every moment of it.


End file.
